All That We See or Seem
by MahoKoyuki
Summary: Spirit is forced to look at his relationship with his current meister. The process in which requires him to look at his past relationships as well. SpiritxDeath, Past!SpiritxKami, and Past!SteinxSpirit. Yaoi be here. Sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I do not own Soul Eater. Second, this story will have sporadic updates, but I do intend on finishing it. It's already outlined so…yeah. Also, there will be some mature themes to come. Mostly of a sexual nature. Finally, this is just a little intro. I know it's short. Sorry : - ( Please leave any advice/constructive criticism. Thanks!

* * *

Cold. That was the only thing his brain would process at the moment. Everything else had it working hard to keep up. Sight, smell, hearing - gone. All that mattered was the touch, the _feel_ of that ice cold chest beneath is fingertips. Cool fingers running through his hair, trailing down his neck bringing warm chest to cold. He shouldn't be enjoying this. This was _wrong_, but he didn't care. Not here, not now. Not with those icy digits making their way down his back. He opened his eyes to see golden ones staring back, questioning. Spirit lost what little control he had left. Leaning forward he caught the Shinigami's lips with his own. Heat. Heat everywhere. From lips, to face, to arms. Then light. Brighter and brighter until nearly blinding. The cold felt from his lover gone and he was burning. Burning…

Spirit opened his eyes and cursed the sun for waking him. Then he cursed himself for leaving the blinds up. Then finally cursed himself a second time when he remembered that dream and the inevitable effects he'd have to deal with in his shower.

"Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Another short chapter, but hopefully I can get the ball rolling after this week. Finals will be done so yay! Hope you guys enjoy, leave me some love!

P.S. I still don't own Soul Eater

* * *

"Six minutes late, Spirit~" Lord Death lightly chastised. 'Could've been worse considering the morning I've had,' Spirit thought. "Maka seems to be doing well with her weapon. She is a chip off her mother's block for sure!" 'Great. First erotic dreams, then tardiness, _then_ he mentions my darling daughter who wants nothing to do with me and the woman who ruined my life.

"I should've called in sick." Silence. Lord Death turned to Spirit and even with that ridiculous mask on he can tell he's looking at him suspiciously. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Sure did. Is there something wrong, Death Scythe?" the Shinigami asked seriously.

"No Sir. Just tired. Didn't sleep well, hehe." Spirit replied hoping to unconcern his meister and keep the blush trying to make its way onto his face disappear. Lord Death took off his mask and looked at his weapon. Those eyes. Those golden eyes felt as if they were piercing Spirit's soul. In fact, that may have actually been the case. The Shinigami came up to Spirit and placed an over-sized hand on his shoulder. The weapon shut his eyes instinctively preparing for a "Reaper Chop," but it never came. He opened his eyes to find Death back over by the mirror with his mask back on. As if nothing had transpired between the two.

"Spirit, I'm about to ask Stein to come back to the school. I'm thinking of using him as a remedial lesson for a few students, Maka included. I could also use him on the staff as well. Would…that be okay with you?" And the final blow. Spirit's crazy first meister that dissected him in his sleep who he still had mixed feelings about. Excellent.

"It's your decision, sir. If you think that it would be for the best, then I support it.." The red head simply replied. He secretly hoped Stein had grown out of his obsession with dissecting things. He also secretly hoped that he himself had grown out of his morbid fascination with said crazy person.

"Ah, good. I'm glad. Since you were his partner once I'm going to have you keep an eye on him. You always did well at balancing out his madness." 'Crap, guess he's still crazy. The day keeps getting better and better.'

"Of course, sir. If you'll excuse me, I need to go fill in for Sid. See you in an hour." the death scythe waved goodbye and turned to leave but was again face to face with the maskless death god.

"Spirit, do be careful around Stein. I…" Lord Death frowned, a crease forming between two dark brows and wrinkling the pale skin of his forehead.

"Sir?" the weapon asked, growing more confused and uncomfortable by the second. Seeing the human version of Death would have an effect on anyone. Unfortunately in Spirit's case it was a bit of an…arousing effect. Suddenly, Lord Death smiled, those golden orbs disappearing behind closed eyelids.

"Just make sure you don't get hurt~" the reaper said in a sing-song voice. He opened one eye and glanced at his weapon. "Can't have you getting all cut up again." Spirit chuckled nervously before answering,

"Yeah, I'll be careful." and in a flash, he was gone, leaving the Shinigami sighing to himself and wondering what he might've have just done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I updated! And it's twice as long as chapters 1 and 2!**

**There is a lot of Stein and Spirit in this one. Bear with me, it must be done. I promise some Lord Death in the next chapter. It should be up (hopefully) by the end of this week. :-) Please, leave me some love!**

P.S. I own nothing.

P.P.S I'm not going to give the disclaimer that I don't own Soul Eater every time. It should be obvious by now. So, this is the last time, promise. ^_^

* * *

It wasn't the most graceful of reunions. Not that Spirit was expecting anything special or not awkward (this was _Stein_ of all people), but he wasn't expecting to make a complete ass of himself. Spirit, being the natural flirt he is, decided to visit the nurse. Making pretty women smile and playing coy little games always seemed to make him feel better. Knowing that he would eventually have to see and interact with Stein again put him a bit on edge. However, the empty words and shallow promises of a "maybe this could happen" putting smiles on the faces of women he found beautiful was fun and made him feel somewhat…normal. Death Scythe rarely engaged in anything more than that (although one of the few times he did he was caught by his wife, but he didn't want to think about her right now). No, he just didn't want to think about Stein. Or his recent dreams of a certain shinigami. Today, he just wanted to not think of anything. So, when he thought the nurse finally came back to the office and he went to "greet" her, he was quite shocked to find himself hugging Stein. Stein. He then proceeded to act like a fool. So many thoughts and emotions bombarded him it was amazing he could even function. After he managed to calm down (somewhat) and confirmed his toes were _not _switched he was hit with something else.

"The Demon Sword has appeared." Stein had said to him, finally being the serious, emotionless man Spirit always knew him to be. The weapon willed himself to stay calm. Something this big would need to be dealt with, and who better for the job than himself and his former meister. Spirit wondered if this is the true reason Lord Death brought him back to the school. Spirit nodded and followed Stein out of the office. Stein continued speaking while they worked their way to the Death Room. "There's no word on who is wielding it, but it is killing indiscriminately. Killing innocents. I assume that since Lord Death asked me to retrieve you, that you and I will be working together on this." 'Ah, so he thinks the same,' Spirit thought. He hummed in reply not trusting his voice. He focused on the back of Stein's head trying not to look further. The mad man hadn't changed too much. A new scar on his face making Spirit wonder how many more have been added to the rest of his body. He forced that thought out quickly. The gray-scale clothing and lab coat that he started wearing toward the end of their school days. After they had separated as partners. He also noticed he had to look up at him. That would take some getting used to. He didn't notice the figure in front of him had stopped until he nearly collided with him.

"What?" Spirit asked, trying not seem too anxious. Stein just turned around and gave an unreadable glance. Spirit felt trapped as he looked into those green eyes, thinking of how close he and this man (a boy then) had once been. "I won't hurt you. I give you my word." Where did that come from? With that, Spirit was left in the hallway alone as Stein walked into the Death Room. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Spirit squared his shoulders and followed.

'Finally home. What a day.' Spirit felt exhausted. He got home after almost 3 hours of talking to Lord Death and Stein while trying not to think about the effect the two men were having on him. Now that he was home, he could think. He didn't want to but he knew it would need to be addressed eventually. 'Might as well get it over with.' He began with Stein. That was one that was fortunately…unfortunately?…more familiar to him. Spirit remembered the first day he met Stein. The young scythe had been with the DWMA for a few years and due to his unique soul wavelength, did not have a meister. Then one day, out of the blue he was called to see Lord Death. He feared he was in trouble or was getting kicked out since he could not work with anyone. He was elated to learn that a boy (just two years younger than himself) had enrolled. A boy that could master any weapon and match any soul wavelength. Death, at the time, tried to explain to Spirit that this boy, Franken Stein, was different, but Spirit didn't care. He would finally have a partner, and he told himself then and there that he would do anything to make the partnership work. He met Stein, learned just how _different _he was, but it didn't matter. Spirit was determined to keep his partner, and he gave himself the job of helping Stein whatever way he could. He reminded him to eat when the younger would get engrossed in his experiments, got the other to smile at something other than sharp objects and gore. They became friends and looked out for one another. They were both different, Stein was just slightly more open about it. They became powerful, very quickly, and Spirit felt on top of the world.

Spirit could remember the first time Stein dissected him. If he were to be completely honest, it freaked him the fuck out. But, by this point, he understood Stein's motives. When his meister didn't understand something he simply took a look inside. It was a weird feeling, knowing Stein had seen him in a way no one else (save for a surgeon) would. It also invigorated him. There was an unspoken agreement between the two: Stein would never tell Spirit what he did to him while he slept and Spirit would never mention the stitches he would wake up with. He found himself standing up for Stein when he would go too far with other class mates and would comfort and control his meister when the madness would hit a little harder.

The one thing Spirit couldn't remember is when he fell for his crazy partner. He thought maybe it was due to the amount of time they spent together. They lived together, neither had any family to speak of. Spirit basically took care of Stein (cooking, cleaning etc.). They trained together, they did homework together (Spirit copied Stein's homework, rather) and on Stein's really bad days, they slept together. It was a comfort, or at least, that's how it started out. Spirit also partially blames hormones. It was when he was around 15 that the sharing of one bed became almost commonplace. Not every night, but still often. When he was 16 he noticed one night that instead of being on their respective sides of the bed, they were holding one another. He also realized this wasn't the first time. Touches began to linger between the two, as well as looks. There was a tension building. One that Stein didn't understand and one that Spirit knew, but feared.

It was after a soul collecting that he found himself pressed up against Stein, his weight pushing his meister up against a brick wall in some dark alley near their apartment. He couldn't take it anymore. Resonating with Stein and sharing warmth in a bed just wasn't keeping him sated any longer. He needed more. He ran his hand through that short white hair, staring into those green eyes that held a glint of wildness. Stein hadn't attacked him yet, and he saw that as a sign to continue. His fingers trailed down the side of his partner's face and brought the other hand up to lay it on the younger's chest. Their breaths were coming out in pants and hearts were hammering as Spirit leaned down ever so slowly. He didn't want to frighten Stein, that could leave him hurting for days. Looking for confirmation once more, Spirit stopped just short of connecting their lips. When Stein made no move, only gave a genuine look of curiosity, Spirit closed his eyes and kissed him. Eventually, he found his tongue in the other's mouth, tasting the nicotine from Stein's most recent cigarette, tasting Stein. They kissed outside for a while, then Spirit led Stein back to the apartment. Back to his room, _their _room. He removed both of their shirts and brought them to bed. More kissing and touching and everything felt so hot. Spirit had kissed girls before but this…this was nothing like he had ever experienced.

*Knock, knock, knock* Spirit shook himself from his memories and went to answer the door. 'Who would come visit me?' he wondered. He opened the door to find a very human shinigami staring back at him. Death Scythe opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. Lord Death cocked his head to the side, worry evident on his face.

"May I come in, Death Scythe?" Lord Death asked slowly. Spirit nodded and moved to let him in. This was strange. Sure, Lord Death had been over before, but it was a rare thing. Usually it was just the reaper looking in on him, making sure he was okay. They'd make small talk and he'd leave, but Spirit just saw him…he looks to clock to see it had been nearly an hour since he left the school. Had he been lost in thought that long?

"Can I get you something? Do you need anything, sir?" Spirit found his voice. His boss only shook his head and took a seat on the couch opposite the door in the living room. He patted the cushion next to him.

"We need to talk, Spirit." The weapon swallowed and sat beside his meister with only one thought in mind.

'Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: There is some more Stein in this one. I promise this will be a DeathxSpirit fic, but we've got a lot to work through first. **

**Hope you enjoy. Please leave any comments/criticism :-)**

* * *

'I'm gonna throw up.' Spirit can't remember a time he felt so nervous. Did Lord Death figure it out? Did he notice the glances, the stuttering, the blushes? What would happen now? Would he get sent away? He didn't really want to start all over again somewhere new. He's been in Death City so long. He has friends, he has his daughter…sorta. And why hasn't the shinigami said anything yet? Spirit forced himself to look away from the carpet and focus on Death. Of course, the golden eyes met his and never wavered. Spirit found himself taking in the image of the reaper. Committing it to memory in case he really did get shipped out. Death looked very similar to his son of the same name. His hair was slightly longer and all three of the sanzu lines were connected around his head. His face a bit more angular and his eyes more of an almond shape. They were also a slightly darker gold than Kid's. Spirit let his eyes slowly trace the outline of the shinigami's jaw wondering what it'd be like to-

"Spirit?" The weapon's eyes snapped up immediately. He coughed into his hand awkwardly and gave Lord Death a smile.

"Sorry, sir. I-"

"No." a cool hand was placed over Spirit's lips and he froze. "No more excuses. No more lying and saying you are 'fine' when you are not. Spirit, you've been acting strange lately. I understand that you are newly divorced and before that things were…strained at your household. All I want is for you to talk about it. You can't keep this bottled up."

"The divorce?" So, that's what he thought it was. Better than him knowing the truth. The reaper pulled back his hand and looked at Spirit expectantly. He continued, spouting whatever he thought would satisfy his friend. "Yeah, the divorce…it, uh, it sucks." 'Smooth, Spirit. Come on you have to do better than that!' "I'm…it's pretty hard to deal with. But, I think I'm managing okay. Maka is a bit more upset about it than I am, you know? Heh." Lame. "Look, I'm fine, really. It's a little weird right now, but I'm okay. I swear." This seemed to work. Lord Death sighed and looked away, _finally_.

"If you say so, Death Scythe." he responded dejectedly. "Just know if you ever need anything…even if it's just someone to listen to you…you have me. You aren't alone." Death rose from the couch and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry for disturbing you so late. I'll see you tomorrow after you and Stein patrol for the Demon Sword, yes?"

Spirit got up and met him at the door. "Of course, sir. And…and I know I'm not alone…thanks." This made Death smile and out the door he went.

'What a night.' Spirit felt emotionally drained. He dragged himself to his room and plopped down on the bed. He'd need his rest since he had to meet Stein in the morning. He had a feeling tomorrow wasn't going to be such a good day either.

* * *

The day went pretty well, actually. It was almost like they were young again. It started off uneasy but slowly they fell into familiar roles. They teased each other, Stein threatened dissection, Spirit annoyed Stein and so forth. Spirit's thought occasionally wandered back to his previous nights analyzing through out the day. He felt a little guilty. After that fateful night that their partnership changed, Spirit had started flirting with even more girls. Started sleeping with a few even. However, when he and Stein were alone, they would indulge in each other. Things never went "below the belt" so to speak. For one thing, Stein was only 14 at the time. Plus, it scared the hell out of Spirit to even think about something more than just kissing and touching with another boy. With the increased physical activities came an increase in Stein's dissecting. Spirit was his favorite "subject" and the weapon became aware that he was being cut open more frequently. He knew that it was because Stein had no idea what was going on or why Spirit started this…whatever it was. They never talked about it, either. Just like the dissections. When Spirit started seeing Kami, things changed. Kami was the first one to realize that his scars and recent cuts were from Stein (Spirit never claimed to dating smart girls before Kami). She made a big deal out of them wondering why he'd let Stein do such things. It made Spirit realize that there was indeed something wrong with him. It wasn't normal to let someone cut you open. Especially on a semi-regular basis. It wasn't normal to have feelings for someone who would hurt you. It definitely wasn't normal to have a crush on someone of the same sex…right? Spirit had claimed ignorance of the dissections. Said he didn't know where they came from, but maybe Kami was right. That became the catalyst for the eventual split of the weapon-meister team of Stein and Spirit. Kami pressured him into finding a new partner, even offered herself. Surprisingly, she could handle him. It would take work, but at least it didn't hurt her to wield him like it did others. But she wasn't Stein. It wasn't perfect, or all-powerful, or tingly, and warm. He left Stein anyway. He left in hopes of becoming normal. It was this thought that made Spirit feel guilty. He had just up and left Stein. No warning, no discussion. It was a one-sided decision on the red head's part. He knew it would be hard for Stein, all they had was each other for so long. Spirit ignored Stein in any classes they shared and actively tried his best to avoid him outside of school. It's something he still regrets.

"I don't think we're going to have any luck today finding this sword. Want to head back?" Stein asked as he pulled a cigarette from the pack in his jacket pocket. He offered one to Spirit, but it was declined.

"Yeah, might as well get back and report to Lord Death. At least it'll be a short one." Spirit sat on the ground while Stein got his fill of nicotine. The smell even brought back memories. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one affected.

"Spirit? What happened?" Stein wasn't even looking at him as he questioned. Just stared out to the road beyond while Spirit looked up at him in shock. He knew what Stein meant, he just had a feeling. Even after all this time they can read each other and anticipate one another. That didn't stop Spirit from trying to play dumb though.

"Well, we went out beyond the city to see if we could find the Demon Sword. We found nothing. Your memory going, Stein?" This caused Stein to chuckle. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"You know what I'm talking about, Spirit." Stein was smiling at him. That bastard. He was clearly amused. "The last time we acted friendly towards one another we were teenagers. We went from being extremely close to near strangers. What happened? Other than that ex-wife of yours."

"Well we could start with the whole 'you were dissecting me in my sleep thing.'"

"You knew about it all along. So tell me the real reason."

Spirit stood up and walked away hastily. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with Stein. Hell, he didn't think he'd ever be ready. Suddenly his wrist was grabbed and he was turned. Before he knew it he felt lips on his. He barely registered Stein's free hand coming to rest on his hip as he started responding to the kiss, getting lost in the taste of Stein. Not long after his response Stein pulled away and rested his forehead against Spirit's.

"I could never find out what you meant back then. The answer would never be found within you. I've gotten a lot better, Spirit. I'm aware of emotions, of feelings, and even have a few myself. So now, as a wiser man, I ask you: Why did you kiss me all those years ago? Why did it stop?" Spirit felt like dying. There was a tightness in his chest and he couldn't breathe. Finally, he spoke. Admitting for the first time (out loud) his true feelings of the time.

"I was in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

He shouldn't be here. Stitches on everything inside this lab Stein called home. Spirit knew better. He was confused and vulnerable and yet…here he was. After his confession Stein merely muttered "follow me" and Spirit, the idiot he was, did just that. His companion was silent while they made their way to his home and had disappeared somewhere inside shortly after entering. Spirit lingered in what he assumed was the living room and once common sense came back to him he realized this had to be the worst decision he'd ever made. Well, aside from marrying Kami, maybe. It was a tough call.

"Would you like a drink?" Stein appeared holding two…were those beakers? Yes, two beakers of what looked to be just water. Spirit wasn't taking any chances now that his brain was working again.

"No thanks." Spirit remained standing, ready to leave if needed. However, despite all the red flags and warning bells going off in his head, he felt he needed to stay. Have this talk with Stein. Maybe get closure or figure out what was wrong with him.

"I think I had feelings for you as well." Good ole Stein, terribly blunt. This information didn't surprise Spirit as much as he thought it would. Stein did always go along with it…The meister continued, "I'm not sure what exactly those feelings were. I felt like I needed you. I didn't want to share you. I wanted to know you completely. After you…left me, I felt a little lost."

"Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you…it was pretty shitty of me-"

"Stop. I was confused and even somewhat…hurt. But, I never hated you. I understood on some level. We were young and our behavior was inappropriate, at best." Stein put the beakers on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "I suppose I just want to know why you pushed me away if you did indeed felt that way." Spirit knew that was coming. He had no other choice. It was time to face his past, his mistakes, his deepest, darkest secret. It was time to face Stein.

"I was afraid." Spirit joined the meister on the sofa. "I was afraid of having feelings for you. You were a boy, for one, and younger, might I add." Stein smirked at that causing Spirit to frown and nudge his arm. "I was also afraid of you. Or, if I'm being honest here, I was more afraid of what I'd let you do to me." Spirit sighed, and forced himself to continue, "Yes. I knew you were dissecting me. The scary part? I didn't care. What else would I have let you done? I just wanted to be normal." Stein nodded, smirk replaced by a blank expression.

"How do you feel now? Do you still…" Stein trailed off and Spirit lowered his head. Did he? Was he still in love with Stein? He had to admit he did find the other male attractive still. Being around him makes him feel nostalgic and remembering certain things certainly affected him. It has just been so long. He tried to not think of it after committing himself to the woman that would become his wife. He never addressed it. Did he get over Stein? Or merely ignore it?

Warmth. Stein's hand on his and he can feel himself being pulled up from the couch. Down a hallway, into a dark room. A bedroom. Stein's bedroom. Spirit knows he should leave now, but his curiosity won over…and the slight arousal pushing at his slacks. The professor sat on the bed bringing Spirit down with him and into his lap. The weapon started shaking but he didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. It had been so long. That boy, now a man, holding him, caressing his face and bringing him closer. Spirit hadn't been with a man since Stein. His body wondered what it would be like now. Stein closed the gap, connecting their lips similar to before. His hand's found Spirit's tie and quickly removed it. Lips moved to the weapons neck making Spirit release a moan.

"What are you doing?" Spirit asked as his hands worked their way into Stein's hair.

"Conducting an experiment, per se." Stein replied into Spirit's collarbone as the meister's hands traveled further down, undoing the shirt buttons in their path. Spirit closed his eyes and all he saw was gold. Then black. Pale skin, a cool touch. Even that silly mask and the ridiculously over-sized hands. That stupid cheerful voice. That sexy serious one. A smile with pale pink lips and damn it he couldn't do this. Spirit panicked and pushed Stein away.

"Spirit?"

"I can't, Stein. I'm sorry but…I need to go." Spirit took off and all but ran out of the house trying to put himself together as he left. He started to head home but then remembered he still had to give a report to Lord Death. Maybe he could just go in tomorrow? No, the reaper is already worried about him. No need to worry him further. He could do this. Just a quick report (literally, since they found absolutely nothing) and then he could go home. Or better yet, a bar. Alcohol sounded wonderful. He changed his direction and tried to focus on how drunk he could get later instead thinking about the shinigami. Or Stein.

"I'm gonna need a_ lot_ of alcohol."

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Lord Death's viewpoint. It'll be fun for me. Hope you'll enjoy it. And hope this chapter was enjoyable as well. Til next time!**

**Please leave any comments, criticism, or whatever :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! I'm thinking this will be done in a few chapters. Wanted to put this up before Colossalcon (Yay it's almost Colossalcon time!)**

**Enjoy and please leave some love if you'd like :-)**

* * *

He wished he could leave the city. Not that there was anything wrong with Death City, he loved it. But it had been so long since he's been anywhere else. It's a small price to pay, he reassures himself, to keep the Kishin restrained though, sometimes he would like to go with Death Scythe out beyond his soul confines. He hated sending him out alone, or with others…like Stein. He knew he'd need the doctor/professor, he was strong and would be able to teach the kids so much but it still made him uneasy. Spirit's history with Stein was complicated. Unfortunately, besides himself, Stein is best to utilize Spirit, if need be. But he didn't have to exactly like it, either.

His feelings toward the weapon have been dynamic. When he was young, Lord Death knew his strength. He looked forward to Spirit learning to harness and control that power. He was also excited to see a scythe with such power. Because, really. Any self respecting reaper of Death has to have a scythe (Unless it's his son, because he's shown himself more than capable with his twin guns). He became a sort of father figure to the boy but when he had grown and became a death scythe their relationship changed to a more professional one. As the years passed they became closer, became friends. However, Lord Death felt something a bit more. He'd never been so close with a human before. Spirit treated him like a human as well while still maintaining a level of respect towards him. They joked around with one another, they argued, they played pranks and teased. Spirit could take it and dish it out just as much as the shinigami could. He also appreciated the seriousness that Spirit could show. And his passion. He was very passionate about the things and people he cared about and Lord Death considered himself lucky to be part of that group. He trusted Spirit completely, and there wasn't anyone like that since Eibon…

It was this trust and feeling of safety that Death revealed his human form to Spirit. He wanted his weapon to see him. To really see him. He could only hope that Spirit understood how exposed he felt and how much it actually means to him. No one else sees the human form, to everyone else he remains the masked and cloaked figure. To keep him separate. Because surely Death can not be one among the humans? But he has before, and he chose to again. This human, this man, this weapon that he was attached to. That he cared for. That he lusted after, though he tried not to.

Lord Death sighed and sat down to drink the tea he made earlier. It was cold but he couldn't being himself to care. The sun was starting to set and he has yet to see or hear from Spirit. He was supposed to report, right? He was sure of it. If anything, he just wanted to make sure the weapon was still whole. Stein may have gotten better but he knows Spirit's always been a special case to the professor. He thought about going over to Spirit's again but he forced himself not to. Death Scythe could handle himself…he hopes. Sighing again, Lord Death removed the second cup set out for Spirit. With a flick of the wrist his mask and cloak disappeared and he laid his head on the table.

"Sir! I'm so sorry!" Death raised his head toward the shout from the entryway. He must've dozed off. He got up quickly recognizing the voice of his weapon. When he turned to the source he froze. Spirit was hunched over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His hair was disheveled and face was red. 'He must've ran here.' But as his eyes continued lower he noticed the ever-present cross tie was missing. Spirit raised up and continued, "I almost forgot to stop by haha. Sorry about that. Um, there was no sign of the Demon Sword in the assigned area. Have you heard anything else?" Spirit was starting to relax, his hands going to his pockets and his posture slouching slighty. The shinigami was unable to respond the question due to the skin being shown. The top two buttons of Spirit's shirt were undone exposing his collarbone. Now, Lord Death had seen Spirit shirtless before and even though he did enjoy the sight, it wasn't what had caught his attention. No, what had caught his eye was the reddish-purple mark on the junction between his neck and shoulder. That, he couldn't tear his eyes away from. Hickeys were also not uncommon to be found on Spirit, especially after he had a few days off, but this…he had been with Stein all day.

Spirit walking toward him brought him out of his daze. How long had he been staring? When he was right in front of him Lord Death tilted his head down to look at him. His face was still pink and it gave him the urge to take the red head right then. Leave his own marks, show everyone who exactly he belonged to. He shook his head, he had to get a hold of himself. "Lord Death? Everything ok?" Without thinking, the shinigami put his hand on the love bite making Spirit hiss in pain. He didn't even know it was there…but once he realized his eyes grew wide and he back away covering it up with his own hand. Death brought his hand back down and decided he needed to bring back some normalcy.

Continuing like nothing had happened he answered, "I have heard some more rumors. Maka and Soul have an assignment in the area soon. I want to have them shadowed…just in case." He kept his voice low and serious. He wasn't in the mood to sound carefree like usual. He kept it even and professional, instead. "Since it seems you and Stein are getting along then you two will be the shadows." It hurt. He shouldn't have said that, but he hurt. Why would Spirit turn to Stein of all people for that? Why, when the shinigami would do anything for his weapon, with his weapon, to his weapon? "I'll give you more details tomorrow. Make sure you and professor Stein see me in the morning. You can go." Spirit didn't move. He kept his head down and his hand still covered that spot.

"Lord Death…I…" Spirit started, but seemed unable to finish. A few minutes went by, with Spirit staring at his shoes and Lord Death focusing really hard on a spot right next to the weapon's head. Finally, a noise from the door interrupted. Spirit turned and Lord Death summoned his mask. A moment later Stein walked in looking surprised. Well, Death assumed it was a look of surprise.

"Oh, Spirit. I didn't think you were going to report. You seemed in a hurry, I thought it would slip your mind. Guess you're not as scatter-brained as you used to be." Stein said in a monotonous voice.

"Ummm"

"Out." Lord Death couldn't see him right now. Couldn't see them. Spirit looking more guilty by the second. He needed to be alone. He looked at the two. Spirit was shocked and Stein had an eyebrow raised. He must've used the scary voice. He didn't care. "Both of you, out. I'll see you in the morning with your next assignment. Good evening." Death turned and walked away, listening to their retreating footsteps.

It shouldn't bother him. As much as he'd like to think his weapon was _his, _he knew he wasn't. Not in the way he'd like. He was a fool to get so upset over it. If Stein was what he wanted it was his choice. He would have to endure it. But he'd be damned if he let Stein hurt him again. So, with a new resolve, he promised himself he would make sure Spirit wouldn't get hurt again. He still didn't like it though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's been awhile for this. Had some writer's block on it, then Tokka week happened, and I started on some other ideas I had. This chapter has been written 3 times and I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I'm ready to keep moving on it so, here we are, for better or worse...**

* * *

It had been weeks since Spirit's incident with Lord Death and Stein and just as long since he'd had a proper conversation with his meister. He kept getting paired up and sent out with Stein to patrol, watch the kids, and any other busy work the shinigami could find. If he did have some free time, Lord Death would always be busy. Too busy to talk or, from what he could tell, even stay in the same room as him. Spirit was currently in the Death Room (alone) and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He realized that Death knew exactly who gave him that hickey once he saw it but the reaction was…strange. At first, Spirit thought it was disgust etched on the features of his meister, but the more he thought about it…

'He seemed mad.' he thought to himself. Unfortunately, he could not come up with a reason why. He'd never gotten mad over any promiscuity before, (and sadly there has been much in his life) Maybe he frowned upon fraternization with co-workers? Or, perhaps another reason, and possibly the most likely, was because it was Franken Stein of all people? Or because it was another guy? If that was the case then he'd hate to see how the reaper would react to his certain dreams and attraction. He would probably shinigami-chop him to death. Spirit shook his head. It didn't matter now, he still managed to screw up one of the few friendships he had. The closest one he had.

Spirit sighed. He was no closer to figure anything out about himself, Stein, or Lord Death. He never mentioned that day to Stein, and the meister, surprisingly, hadn't said or done anything else either. Spirit shouldn't have been surprised though, it was probably just Stein trying to rile him up. He hated that it worked though. Every time he thought of the professor , his thoughts would switch to Lord Death. He missed him. Spirit glanced at his watch. 'I've been sitting here for 2 hours and he still hasn't appeared.' Frowning, the death scythe gathered his jacket and left. He couldn't continue like this. He needed to talk to Stein again.

* * *

"Just a moment!" Spirit brought his hand down from the stitched door and tried to calm his nerves. They were just going to talk. He wanted to set things right. He would not let Stein seduce him…or dissect him. Spirit noticed he had gotten better, but he could still see the madness in him, and the struggle to keep it under control. He couldn't let his guard down. After a minute, the door flung open and there stood Stein with the usual jacket but with red on the sleeves. Spirit swallowed down his nausea. "Death Scythe…I wasn't expecting you." Stein turned his screw a few times but had yet to move from the doorway.

"Could I come in? Just for a few minutes, I…I can't stay long." Spirit cursed himself mentally for stuttering. He can't show weakness to this man, this predator. Stein stepped aside and Spirit once again found himself in the living room. With Stein. Alone. However, this time felt different. His only concern was being able to leave the place without having his insides being cut into.

"Is this about Soul? Something has seemed a bit… off about the boy since his encounter with the demon sword." Stein removed his stained jacket and Spirit forced himself not to ask where the blood came from.

"No, you know why I'm here. We need to talk some things out, Stein. I want to make sure we both know where we stand." Stein pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After his first puff he nodded toward Spirit and leaned against the wall. Spirit inhaled and caught the faint taste of the smoke in the air and he continued, "What happened before, it can't happen again Stein. I…" he trailed off. Maybe he should have thought about what exactly to say first.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, it is quite obvious." Stein turned his screw a few times while Spirit stood there wondering what he was talking about. What was obvious? Stein spoke up again, "If you still felt that way you wouldn't have ran away. Interesting that you ran to Lord death though. Or not. Seems you like to get attached to your meisters. Myself, Kami, Lord Death."

Spirit felt the nausea creep back upon him. It was true that he'd felt things for his meisters. Kami was a bit more forced and fake, but he did care about the woman. She was the mother of his child and all, he just didn't particularly like her. But what if Stein was right? Maybe his feelings were connected with the bond between weapon and meister. He didn't want to believe that though. At first, he thought it was attraction but after the incident he realized he felt more. He could have had Stein, he could have the women at the club, but he wasn't satisfied with them. He didn't want them. What he felt toward the shinigami was…special. Was he just misinterpreting things?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Playing dumb, it was always the easiest out of an uncomfortable situation.

"Of course you don't." The easiest out except when used with Stein, he corrected himself, frowning at the smile tugging on the corners of the professor's lips. "How about we go on like nothing happened? I got the information I needed, and though I do enjoy having my partner back in a way, I do not think any other sort of relationship would be beneficial." Spirit sighed, he may not have fooled Stein, but he was thankful the meister was going to let it go.

"I'm not your partner, you just have the privilege of wielding me when needed." Spirit reminded him. "And I agree, let's forget it happened and move on. I'll see myself out so you can go back to…whatever you were doing. And no, I really don't want to know, Stein." Stein chuckled at Spirit interrupting his soon to be lesson and waved him off. The weapon left feeling relieved that he and Stein had reached an understanding but also felt uneasy at the thoughts attacking him from the conversation. He needed to find out if what he was feeling was real or just a by product of the weapon-meister connection. But how?


End file.
